Born This Way
by AliAddie
Summary: Derek Shepherd had always been the great guy, the one who had Everything he would have liked... But what if one morning he wakes up and realized something had changed? And he realized that maybe women are not exactly what he likes? Ok, summary sucks!
1. When people realize what they really are

**A/N: Here a new short story, it's not Addek at all. I've had this idea after i saw a film with Jim Carrey. It's not the same in fact it doesn't hve nothing like that. it only inspired me. **

**There will be short chapters, sooner... maybe one per day because i've already written it. But i'd love to read your suggestion througt reviews. and suggestion are always welcome :)**

**I hope you like it.**

**Oh, i obviously don't own any characters. i only invented the storyline.**

**Hope to read a lot of reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one <strong>

**When people realize what they really are.**

Derek Shepherd had always been the great guy, the one who had a beautiful family, an amazing wife, good work, money, big house.. Everything he would have liked... But what if one morning he wakes up and discovers that something changes. That the amazing wife who sleeps near him didn't attract him anymore? That is what happened to him that morning.

It was a Saturday morning as the others. Derek and Addison that day didn't have to work, so they rest in bed up to 11 o'clock, when Derek woke up.  
>As usually he went downstairs and prepared coffee. But that morning was different. He felt different... He had feelings, but not for his amazing and intelligent wife. For a man.<br>The man who he had grew up with. He'd have liked to be the great guy, to keep on that way. But he felt like in prison.  
>Fortunately he received a phone call from the hospital, so he had to leave and didn't see Addison.<br>He left her a paper "Darling I'm at the hospital, a guy decided to be cool not wearing a crash helmet, see u later. Love Derek"  
>He left. For the hospital, of course. He wasn't the kind of man who left without words or with a piece of paper.<p>

Once at the hospital, Derek had to perform a surgery to that man. A man who will open his mind...

* * *

><p><strong>So? :)<strong>

**xoxo A**


	2. Desires

**A/N: As I promise second day, second chapter... It's a short one, but this story will have only short chapter. **

**I would like to read some reviews... it would make me happy :) So please suggestions are welcome :)**

* * *

><p>Desires<p>

Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery Shepherd (no, she hasn't won yet the guinness world record for the most long name... I say, because people always ask!) when she was little was the sweet girl, when was a teenager was a nice teenager, when was a 20-year old she was one of the most beautiful sooner woman in her college, when was 30 she was a double certificated OB/GIN, the wife of an other surgeon and a really amazing woman with a lot of dreams. Now, she's Almost 40, and some of her dreams haven't become true yet.

That morning she woke up with the desire to realize one of her dreams : have a child.  
>She wanted to try by that moment, so she went downstairs hoping to find her good guy, but she only found a piece of paper.<br>So she thought that that night would have been "The Night".

Both Derek and Addison had something to say each other... But none of them would have thought what the other would have said...

* * *

><p><strong>AN_ I know it was short. But 2morrow you'll read an other one :)**


	3. It doesn't matter if you love him or HIM

**A/N: i'm sorry, but the last 3 days i had problems with my pc... I promise you today 2 chapter and also tomorrow :)**

**I'd happier if i'll get some reviews :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**It doesn't matter if you love**** him or capital H I M**

Derek was performing the surgery, and while he was thinking.  
>"am I really gay? Or it was only a bad dream? Well, Addie is amazing and I only see her.. Maybe ... I cannot be a gay, and I cannot be attracted by HIM"<p>

After 3 hours he went checking his patient, who was awake and was listening to music on MTV. There was on a song that said " it doesn't matter if u love him or capital H I M, just put your paws up 'cause you were born this way, baby" and Derek thought it was only a bad dream..  
>"so mister Tunder, how are you doing? U know u should wear the helmet?<br>The man replied with a gay voice " yes sir, but I had gone to the hairdresser.. You know hair..."  
>"yes but you should think about your head more then your hair..."<br>"I know, but I'm... Gay.. And I was going to a date.."  
>Derek closed the door and said " if I'm not indiscrete .. May I ask u how you understood you were gay?"<br>"oh.. Good question, are you thinking about the possibility to pass to the other bank? U'll be The the welcome..."  
>"oh, nono I'm married.. Just to know..." Derek lied<br>"I also was married"  
>"really? and how did your wife react?"<br>"firstly she shouted at me, then didn't want to accept it and then she understood my feelings."  
>"and how long have you been.."<br>"five years"  
>"and have you ever had regrets?"<br>"never, you know, I had the perfect life.. But now I've the life that I like..."  
>"ah, well I hope you'll be fine, bye"<br>"doctor Shepherd?"  
>"yes"<br>"tell it to your wife, you'll feel better..."

Derek turned himself and left without replaying at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Did you like? I know it's short :)**

**xoxo A**


	4. Falling down

**A/N: This is up to now the shorter chapt of this story! As I promised 2 chapt today, and 2 tomorrow!**

**I 'll write happier and maybe more if you review this story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Falling down**

Once Outside his big brownstone in central park, Derek Shepherd didn't know how to deal his wife.

He knew that she loved him very much and that she wouldn't have left him go away as simply.. But he wanted to leave her, to live his life.

So he got into his home and Addison greeted him hotly kissing him.  
>"Derek I need to tell u a thing..."<br>"me too" Derek replied but he was interrupted by Addison  
>"me first, Derek we've been together for almost 20 years, and now our career are the best we could have wished ... So why don't we try to have a baby? I know you want children even more then me, so let's try now!"<br>Derek felt the world on his shoulders falling down. And he didn't know how to deal with it.  
>So he replied "ehrm, I'm a bit tired Addie, and I want it to be special.. Why don't we try tomorrow?"<br>"so is this a YES?"  
>Derek breathed and said "ye.. Yes" '<em>shit' he thought<em>

He didn't know how he would have done..

But he needed time to think..

To think about his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: xoxo A**


	5. Someone in city

**A/N:: After the shorter, we have the longest. I'd like to read some reviews ;) Let me know if you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone in city<strong>

Chapt 5

During the rest of the night Derek was silent... He only thought about his outing... To do or not to do... This is the question.

Addison didn't suspect anything... She thought that her husband was tired.

When Derek woke up, he was worried. He didn't know how to deal it with Addie but after a long night he concluded that he would like to be clear with Addie.

So he waited up she got up.

1 hour later  
>"hey you" Addie said<br>"Addie"  
>"honey why are you here? It's cold. Come inside"<br>"I had to think..."  
>"well I made coffee. Come in!"<br>"ok, Addie we need to talk"  
>"what about?"<br>"well" Derek sat on the couch and wanted to be as clear as he could "I ..."  
>They were interrupted by the knocking on the central door.<br>"who's?"  
>"Bizzyy" from outside a voice replied<br>"what is she doing here?" Addie asked with panic  
>"dunno, big breath and open the door"<p>

Addie followed his suggestion and opened the door  
>"Bizzy, what are you doing here?"<br>"I wanted to meet my daughter."  
>"you want a gin?" Derek asked to break the ice<br>"it's 9 am Derek" Addison noticed  
>"yes, in fact Derek, I'll take a gin tonic!" Bizzy replied laughing "I was just kidding Addison be quite, I'll take a coffee"<br>"whatever u want Bizzy." Addison said going to the kitchen  
>"so Bizzy, how's the Captain?"<br>"he's ok"  
>"well, and what about you?"<br>"i'm doing well too."  
>"so, are you staying in the city for a long time?"<br>"no, just for today, I want to have some shopping with Addison. And maybe have lunch with Archer..."  
>"Oh, Addie! I think you will enjoy a lot yourself!" Derek had always had fun when Bizzy visited them<br>"why?" Addie asked  
>"we'll go shopping today"<br>"Bizzy you hadn't thought that maybe I've things to do, had you?  
>"I called your secretary who told me you have the day off"<br>"Derek remember me not to do a gift to her at Christmas" Addie whispered to him " ok, I'll dress up and then we'll go"  
>"sure"<br>"so Derek how is your mother doing?"  
>"she's doing great"<p>

"Perfect, but I'm not sure you're 'doing well' as you said"

"No, Bizzy.. Everything is ok"

"I'm ready" Addison announced coming inside the room

"Well, let's go" Bizzy said taking her coat and she whispered to Derek "I don't think you're doing well Derek. You should talk to Addison. Whatever it is about."

"But.."

"No but Derek."

"Bye girls" Derek told them

* * *

><p><strong>xoxo A<strong>


	6. Right or wrong

**A/N: Here's an other chapter! Please review it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter six<p>

**Sometimes you're right even if you hope you're wrong**

Bizzy and Addison were in a limo. And Bizzy asked "Derek looked a bit upset"

"You say?"

"Yes dear. I don't know what's going on, but"

Addison who had always hated when her mother have had suppositions about her life cut her mother's ideas off "We're doing very great. Actually yesterday we decided to try to have a baby! You'll be grandmother soon."

Bizzy said "If you say, well I'm happy for you" even if she thought _usually I'm not wrong… but I hope I'm this time._

"Me too Bizzy"

In the meanwhile Derek was at home thinking.

_How will I tell Addie? Wait. Do I have to tell her? Maybe it's only a mid-life crisis. Maybe I should only have sex with my amazing wife and give her the baby she wants. Also because I also want to have a baby._

_Ok. I don't want to destroy Addie's life. Because, she's my wife. She's my life. _

_No outing. _

_I'm not gay._

_What to do today : a baby, make my wife happy, be a great husband._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: xoxo A**


End file.
